Shado
Shado was a former prisoner of Edward Fyers on Lian Yu and a lawyer. Biography ''Arrow: The Undertaking Shado, Oliver, and Slade were brought before Edward. After Yao Fei started to disobey Edward's commands, he proceeded to shoot Slade in the leg, punch Oliver on the face, and shoot Shado in the shoulder to force Yao Fei to follow his orders. After recording the footage of Yao Fei taking the blame for being the man who led the Ferris Air bombing, Edward shot Yao Fei in the head, killing him and leaving Shado in despair. Oliver managed to free himself using the knife given to him by Yao Fei and attacked Edward, proceeding to free Slade and Shado. After taking down several soldiers, Shado and Oliver made their way towards the missile launcher in order to stop it from hitting the plane. Shado managed to find the control panel only to be distracted by a soldier. Both leaped out of the missile launcher, leaving Oliver to dismantle the missile's guidance device. He was successful in diverting the missile, but it landed on Edward's base of operations and destroyed it. In the aftermath of the destruction, she was recaptured by a supposedly deceased Edward who used her as a bargaining chip for Oliver's freedom. With his bow notched with an arrow pointing directly at Edward, Shado gave him an assuring nod and Oliver fired, hitting Edward in the neck and killing him for good. Arrow: Three Ghosts Shado is heart broken when she discovered who Oliver really was before the island, as he was on the Gambit with Sara and had Laurel back in Starling City waiting for him and she questioned who Sara was to him. They arrived on the submarine and went with Oliver and Sara to find The Miracle that could help Slade who was dying quickly. Right before they injected him, Slade revealed that he had developed romantic feelings for her which caused Oliver to feel heartbroken as he had realized earlier they had gotten closer while he was being held captive. He was soon injected by Oliver and Slade screamed out in pain, blood coming out of his eyes and his pulse was gone, she was soon held by Oliver as she cried for their friend but their mourning was cut short as the crew of the ''Amazo and Ivo had burst through the door and captured them at gunpoint. After being captured, she was shot in the head by Ivo after Oliver jumped in front of Sara to protect her. Shortly after her death Slade recovered and killed Ivo's men before finding Shado's body and vowing revenge on Ivo. In the present day when Oliver was experiencing a physiological break down and began to see hallucinations of Shado, Slade and Tommy Merlyn. ''Arrow: Unthinkable ''To be added Relationships *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Good friend, protégé and lover. *Sara Lance - Good friend. *Slade Wilson - Good friend. *Anthony Ivo - Enemy and killer; deceased. *Yao Fei - Father. Appearances/Actresses *Arrowverse (5 films) **''Arrow: The Undertaking'' - Celina Jade **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Celina Jade **''Arrow: Unthinkable'' - Celina Jade **''Arrow: Sins of the Father'' - Celina Jade **''Arrow: Deathstroke Returns'' - Celina Jade Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery To be added Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrowverse Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Characters Category:Arrow: Sins of the Father Characters Category:Arrow: Deathstroke Returns Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Love interest Category:Allies Category:Prisoners of Lian Yu Category:Characters with Archery skills Category:Arrowverse Deceased Category:Characters with Martial arts skills